Beyond Good And Evil
by Phyllobates Terribilis
Summary: This is the story of three superpowered theives who venture into Jump city, They seem to be near invincible, how will the Titans win?
1. Chapter 1

Beyond Good and Evil

Hi! This is Phyl, I'm just here to let you know that this story is mine but the teen titans, all locations and most characters are not mine, only the three introduced at the start, and some more that I will brief you about later.

Enjoy!

Prologue

A long and lanky girl, a short compact boy (same height as Mas y Menos) and a very tall yet slightly stout girl sat in a side alley adjacent to the main road and across from a large jewellery store. The tall girl had drawn a rough diagram of the jewellery store in the dirt, using a stick she was pointing out what the plan was.

"Okay the door is as thick as a brick wall so sister will have to open it from the other side," said the tall girl "you reckon you can do that?"

"No Problem!" said the lanky girl, cracking her knuckles

"Good, now the security code is integrated into the system in quite a basic fashion so I will easily be able to undo the security." continued the tall girl "After that the plastic container will be the last thing in between us and the gemstones, brother you can melt plastic can't you?"

"S-sure" stammered the boy "but what if the titans come?"

"Huh! The titans don't know we exist yet! This won't have any interruptions if we work fast." Said the lanky girl

"Okay" said the boy "but couldn't we have chosen a store that isn't right next to the cinema?"

"Yes but then it wouldn't be as fun!" said the tall girl.

The sinister three stood up and started to walk across the street but as fate would have it, a green-skinned boy with pointy ears and a blonde girl with blue eyes were driving down the road in a strange car at that exact moment.

Chapter 1: Zero Mission

Beastboy was driving in the T car with the newly revived Terra sitting next to him.

"So Terra" said Beastboy trying to start a conversation "what do you think the movie will be like?"

"Heh! I hope it's funny" laughed Terra.

"So do IIIIIEEEEEEEE" screamed Beastboy as he saw three teenagers crossing the road right in front of the car.

The two girls looked at the small boy and nodded in the cars direction, the boy stepped forward and spread his arms out wide, his hands started to glow with a ghostly blue light and before anyone could react he flung his hands forward and a huge stream of blue flames shot out of his hands and straight at the car with the two teen superheroes in it. Without even thinking Terra raised a wall of rock out of the ground and in front of the car, the rock wall melted like butter but the car wasn't touched by the flames.

"What the hell was that?" screamed Terra

Beastboy wasn't listening, he had already opened up his titan communicator and was yelling for someone to answer when Cyborg's head popped into view.

"What's the matter BB?" said Cyborg sarcastically "haven't you managed to get any popcorn? Hey wait, how did you get there?"

"YOU DIMWIT!" Screamed Beastboy "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Cyborg didn't even hang up, he just dropped the communicator and ran to tell the other titan members what was going on.

Back on the street the three teens had lost interest in Beastboy and Terra and proceeded to break into the jewellery store. The lanky girl was standing in front of the door and then just vanished before reappearing inside the store where she opened the door from the inside. Beastboy and Terra had realised that on their own they didn't stand a chance against the three so they hid and watched from a distance. The tall girl crawled along the floor of the store towards the security system. Once there she stood up and touched her forehead to the control panel for a few moments before straightening up with a wicked smile on her face, she then typed in a series of numbers and the heat sensors and movement detectors stopped glowing and eventually just sat there uselessly. As soon as this happened the boy walked up to the central display case, he lifted his index fingers and the tips began to glow. The glow started a little blue flame and eventually it grew into a shining white light, at which point the boy placed his fingers on the display case and the plastic began to melt away like ice. Soon enough the trio grabbed all the gems in the now useless cabinet and ran off, disappearing into the night.

"I've reported the robbery to the police" said Beastboy "Now, which one of us will get the tongue lashing from Robin?"

"Probably both of us so how about we prolong the time until our torture by seeing that movie?" said Terra.

"I'm with you on that!" said Beastboy and they walked into the cinema.

_The next morning_

"How could you two just watch that crime take place!" yelled Robin "Why didn't you try to stop it!"

"But I" stammered Terra and Beastboy

"And what the hell were you two doing with my car?" yelled Cyborg

"But we" stammered the two teens

"But nothing! You two need to be ready for anything, anytime" yelled Robin and Cyborg at the same time "and another thing" but before they could finish Starfire yelled "ENOUGH!" at the top of her voice and everyone stopped talking immediately "Now friends we are all aware that Beastboy and Terra did not show courage but I believe we should all put the past behind us and focus on the future, so lets all go to the mall of shopping!" Everyone else in the room just stared at Starfire.

"Uh Starfire I don't see what shopping has to do with focusing on the future" said Beastboy "Why don't we focus on something more to the point!"

"Like?" said Robin

"Let's order pizza!" yelled Beastboy and despite the uselessness of ordering pizza when a small band of criminals were loose Cyborg and Terra thought that a pizza would taste good so they ordered pizza anyway.

Three quarters of an hour later Four large pizzas (Deluxe for Robin, Cheese for Raven, Mega Meaty for Cyborg and Deluxe with mustard, ice cream, blueberry sauce, chocolate and French fries for Starfire) and one extra large vegetarian pizza for Beastboy and Terra arrived. However halfway through the pizzas the alarm went off and lunch was over.

"Titans!" yelled Robin "another jewellery store is being robbed, could be the same trio as last night, lets move!"

Well? Are you wondering what will happen at the jewellery store?

Well you'll just have to wait! I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry it's so short

Please review.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is Phyl again! If you're reading this then you know the beginning of my story, I know it might seem like all action but I promise it will turn into a more character-oriented story

Anyway, I need to remind you that I don't own anything teen titans, I only own some of the characters, such as the three thieves.

Please enjoy!

Chapter 2: the first fight

The Teen titans arrived at the jewellery store just as the cases were being melted open by the same trio. Halfway through the case the three suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned to face the titans.

"And you are?" said the tall girl.

"We're the teen titans!" said Robin "and we're taking you down!"

"Well if the rest of you are as weak as those two" said the lanky girl pointing at Terra and Beastboy "this should be easy"

The lanky girl bent down ready for battle but the tall girl stopped her and beckoned the boy over to her so they could step into the light. Once in the light the titans could see that the tall yet slightly stout girl had short black hair and deep blue, almost black eyes she had a twinkle in her eyes that seemed to say "I'm stronger than I look" she wore a neat and tidy white shirt as well as a pair of jeans. The lanky girl had longer, bright red hair with a small headband she had surprisingly red eyes, she wore a black shirt and ripped cargo pants. The boy had strange turquoise hair and dark blue eyes, his hair fell all the way down the front of his face so his eyes were only half visible, he wore a blue shirt with singed edges and a pair of ordinary shorts, and they all wore black and white sneakers on their feet.

"We are team Necros" the tall girl said "We steal gems in all their forms and use them in our experiments. As for names I am known as Psyche."

"I am Shadowspin" said the lanky girl

"Um I'm William" said the boy

"I don't care" said Raven "Can we just defeat you now?

"I'd like to see you try" said Shadowspin with a dangerous glint in her eyes

Shadowspin didn't jump straight into battle instead she stood on one foot and began to spin.

"Oh wow a super ballerina" said Raven with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice "what a threat"

Shadowspin ignored this and continued to spin, she turned faster and faster until she just disappeared

"Did I just black out for a second there?" asked Beastboy "it looked like she vanished"

Cyborg was about to counter this with a sarcastic remark when Shadowspin appeared in front of him she jumped up still spinning and kicked Cyborg square in the right temple, knocking him to the ground instantly

"Um ouch?" said Cyborg

Shadowspin vanished again and everyone looked around frantically before Robin spotted something

"Look!" he said "a disembodied shadow!"

Sure enough there was a shadow moving across the floor with no body to go with it. Seeing this Beastboy turned into a wombat and dug into the shadow yet Shadowspin wasn't there, instead she popped up next to Beastboy

"You know" she said "I don't dig into the ground, I just turn into my own shadow, I'm invincible in that form yet I must come out of my shadow in order to hurt you" and with that she kicked wombat Beastboy in the stomach.

Beastboy turned back into a human and groaned "Hey you're not supposed to hurt an endangered species!"

"What?" said Shadowspin "You mean superheroes?" and she bent down to punch Beastboy in the face.

Beastboy groaned in pain as Terra launched three boulders at Shadowspin, Shadowspin didn't even bother to dodge the boulders, instead she spun around and shattered all three with powerful kicks. Terra didn't give up though, instead she made the rubble of the boulders hit Shadowspin repeatedly, Shadowspin spun around and kicked at the gravel but she couldn't stop the onslaught so she just shadowfied (I made up that word to describe Shadowspin going into her shadow) herself and spun across the floor towards Terra, but this time the titans were ready, Cyborg and Starfire followed Shadowspin and when she came out to attack Terra Cyborg grabbed her by the collar.

"I'd like to see you spin now!" said Cyborg

"Okay" said Shadowspin and she spun once again this time sending Cyborg with her.

Cyborg eventually lost his grip and went flying into the locked door.

"Someone tell the world to stop spinning" he groaned.

"Wow this is easier than I thought" said Shadowspin as she spun around the room straight towards Raven

"Azerath Metrion Zintho-ooph!" said Raven as Shadospin kicked her square in the gut

"How are we supposed to beat this girl?" complained Robin as he blocked a constant onslaught of kicks and punches.

Starfire was floating in the air, unnoticed right next to Shadowspin and Robin she waited for a clear shot and blasted Shadowspin with a starbolt straight to the head. Shadowspin slid across the floor and smashed into a display case.

Okay no more going easy on you!" yelled Shadowspin as she stood up. She began to spin again but this time she didn't attack, she just kept spinning faster and faster.

"What is this girl doing?" asked Cyborg.

"I think she's creating a tornado" replied Raven dully.

Shadowspin was spinning faster than ever now, her sheer speed was sucking air towards her and sending it into a spin with her, soon she was totally encased in her cyclone.

"Bingo" said Raven.

The vortex was moving towards the titans now.

"We have to slow her down!" shouted Cyborg over the wind

"Tell me something I don't know!" shouted Beastboy.

The three girls, however were not paying attention to the conversation, Starfire was blasting the tornado with starbolts, unfortunately Shadowspin's spinning twirled the starbolts around in mid-air and sent them straight back at Starfire. Starfire flew out of the way as Raven flew straight into the tornado, surrounded by an umbrakinetic bubble, no sooner had she entered as she was thrown back out again. Terra however, simply and quickly raised a pillar of stone out of the ground directly beneath Shadowspin knocking her into the air. Shadowspin screamed as she fell to the ground, only to be caught in Raven's trap halfway there.

"Crud" Said Shadowspin.

"Booyah! One down two to go" Said Cyborg whilst jumping into the air.

Raven knocked Shadowspin out and set her down on the floor.

"Oh" stated Psyche, with a hint of surprise in her voice "Oh well, brother it's your turn"

Will needed no more commands; he leapt past his sister straight towards Beastboy, tackling him to the ground.

"Ow!" yelled Beastboy as he fell "Dude, you're supposed to use technique!"

"Oh, okay" said Will and he jumped down the back-left staircase to the basement, however, as soon as he was downstairs he jumped out of the front-right staircase, throwing blue fireballs while still in midair. He fell back into the basement only to pop out of the front-left staircase to pummel the titans with more fireballs. He kept up with this tactic until Terra's gloves were just ash, Robin didn't have a cape and Beastboy was a camel with lots of hair either black or missing.

"This guy can move really fast! We have to catch him in order to beat him." Said Robin, whilst still dodging barrages of fireballs "Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire take a staircase!"

So Cyborg went to the back left, Raven went to the back right, Beastboy went to the front left and Starfire went to the front right. After less than a second in those positions Will jumped up right in front of Beastboy in bear form, Beastboy grabbed him by the collar and held him off the ground.

"Ha! I got you now!" yelled Beastboy triumphantly (back in human form of course).

"Uh I don't think so" said Will and with that he vanished in a puff of turquoise fire only to reappear a millisecond later right behind Robin. "Gotcha" he said right before he flamed Robin in the back of his head.

Robin ran around in circles, batting his hair, which was now on fire, with his hands in a desperate attempt to smother the flames "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!!!!!" he yelled.

"I shall assist Robin!" said Starfire as she grabbed the fire extinguishers and doused Robin with a white frothy mass of carbon dioxide and water.

Robin looked like a half-melted snowman for a few seconds before he shook the stuff off, only to find that his hair was about an inch shorter now.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE #$#!" he screamed when he saw his reflection.

"That wasn't what I had in mind" stuttered Will as he shrunk back into a corner.

At this point Robin abandoned all his training and just charged blindly at Will.

"Oh I get it!" said Beastboy uselessly "He can't run really fast, he can teleport!" Beastboy beamed at his own brilliance for a second before he realised that no-one was paying the slightest amount of attention to him.

Terra, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were all holding back Robin while Will stood up his hands started to glow and pulsate with blue flames.

Suddenly Will released not one big fireball but thousands and thousands of tiny fireballs, the fireballs flew around the room before rising up to the ceiling and falling like burning hot rain on the titans, the titans abandoned their tactic of offence and dropped to the ground and covered their heads with their arms in a vain attempt to defend themselves from the rain of fire.

Raven and Starfire attacked at the same time, Raven bombarded Will with umbrakinetic blasts while Starfire threw starbolts at him, Will deftly teleported away.

He landed over in front of Beastboy and kicked him in the chest, before teleporting away to avoid punishment. He arrived next to Cyborg and punched him in the nose before teleporting behind Raven and setting fire to her cape.

Raven smothered the flames on her cape and decided that the battle was getting annoying so she trapped Will in an umbrakinetic bind. Will was stuck, he tried to teleport but he just reappeared in the same place, still bound.

"Escape from that" said Raven.

"I could but I might do permanent damage to your mind" said Will, sounding not to sure that he could do what he just said he could do.

"I'd like to see that" said Raven.

"Well, if you really want to see me try" said Will, and with that he produced blue flames from his hands, the flames didn't seem to do anything, but Will was actually making them hotter and hotter until the sheer heat melted Raven's bind.

At this point in time Will teleported away from Raven. Unfortunately for him he teleported right in front of Cyborg.

"Oops" he said as Cyborg punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Oh well" sighed Psyche "I guess it's up to me"

Psyche looked at the Titans, as they reformed into a group. Suddenly, the titans charged forward as a group, Psyche raised her right hand so it was facing the titans, and slowly closed her hand into a fist, as she did this the titans all collapsed to the floor, clutching their heads and screaming in pain.

"I'm a telepath, in case you haven't noticed" Psyche said to the groaning teens "I am attacking the pain centre in your brain, you are feeling the worst pain humanly possible, I'd like to see you try to fight it."

Robin heard this and was determined to show this arrogant girl that he could fight through the pain, but try as he might he couldn't stand up.

Will and Shadowspin heard the titans screaming and groaning and woke up, massaging their aching heads.

"So sister, are the titans as strong as they say they are?" asked Will still with a slight quiver in his voice.

"Not really" answered Psyche "they can't even stand up!"

Robin was now thoroughly enraged by the taunts and pain, using every last ounce of strength in his body, he shakily got to his knees, and pushed himself up into a standing position.

Psyche saw this and was truly surprised, but she had other tricks up her sleeve. She released the titans from their pain so she could use her secret weapon.

"I want all of you to listen to what I have to say" said Psyche to the teen titans.

Robin however didn't want to listen, he jumped up and leapt through the air straight towards Psyche.

Psyche merely turned to Robin and said "Wow Robin, you're pretty tough for someone who SLEEPS WITH A TEDDY BEAR!"

Robin stopped and fell to the ground. He stared straight forward with a dazed expression whilst Psyche smirked at him. The rest of the titans took a moment to register this.

"Robin, is this true?" asked Starfire

Robin snapped out of his daze "NO!" he yelled.

"Oh come on" said Psyche "You know it's true, if it wasn't, it wouldn't be here in your head, and in case you've already forgotten, I am a telepath, I can read your mind"

"Well so can Raven!" said Robin.

"I doubt she is as powerful as me, I can go into the deepest recesses of your mind and dig out your deepest, darkest secrets"

Considering the pain they all felt earlier the titans knew that Psyche was telling the truth and in a single, spontaneous moment Beastboy, Terra and Cyborg burst out into gales of laughter, all the while pointing at Robin.

Robin turned a shade of bright red and collapsed into a quivering heap the floor.

Starfire leapt up to attack Psyche.

"You, at first thought pizza was a weapon" said Psyche offhandedly

Starfire stopped and looked down sheepishly as Beastboy, Cyborg Terra and even Raven laughed their heads off. "It sounded dangerous" said Starfire.

Psyche gathered up some of the gems and put them in a big pile. This is when Raven decided to attack, she leapt from behind in a desperate attempt to catch Psyche off guard.

"You have a huge crush on Beastboy" said Psyche, without even turning around.

Raven slowly ground to a halt and turned so red you could have fried eggs on her cheeks. "That's not true" she said "I tell you it's not true, why do you think it's true? I tell you it's not! SHUT UP!"

At this point Raven cracked, she fell to the ground and began to rock back and forth whilst sucking her thumb and whimpering. Beastboy and Terra just stood there, looking confused.

"Um" said Terra "Did, did you ever like her back?"

"No!" said Beastboy "well I kinda did but then I met you!" Beastboy rushed the last bit because Terra was glaring at him.

Terra was now truly mad, so she decided to take her anger out on Psyche but before she could do anything Psyche noticed her intentions.

"When you were turned to stone," she said "you soiled yourself, I hope you enjoyed that"

This made Cyborg laugh so hard he could barely breathe and this in turn made Terra turn bright red and stand completely still out of total embarrassment.

"Well Raven, Starfire, Terra and Robin are in no condition to fight, Cyborg is rolling around on the floor laughing, I guess it's up to me" thought Beastboy out loud, and with that he charged at Psyche.

Psyche noticed this and said "you eat Starfire's weird food when no-one is around".

"So?" said Beastboy as Cyborg laughed even harder.

This reaction surprised Psyche, generally her enemies would be incapacitated due to sheer embarrassment by now. "Uhh" she said "you pick your nose when no-one is looking!"

"I pick my nose when people _are_ looking" retorted Beastboy.

"Um, you love the smell of fungus, you breed insects in the filth of your room! You, you, you keep a photo album filled with pictures of Silkie!"

Beastboy wasn't fazed by the breach of his secrets he continued to walk towards Psyche in a menacing fashion.

"What's wrong with you?" screeched Psyche "don't you have any sense of privacy?"

"Nope!" said Beastboy and with that he transformed into a T-rex and sent Psyche clean across the room with his tail.

"You punk!" screamed Psyche "why are you so weird?"

"Because" said Beastboy "I'm Beastboy!"

Psyche groaned in anger and blasted Beastboy with a pain blast as a distraction while the three siblings escaped through the front door.

Beastboy snapped the other titans out of their stupors and told them about Team Necros's escape. The titans was extremely mad with the outcome as Team Necros made off with all the jewellery but everyone was still somewhat happy that Beastboy stood up 'till the end.


End file.
